listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundam Wing
Gundam Wing, or Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, is an anime about five Gundam pilots - Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei - battling the forces of evil in order to achieve total pacifism. #Officer Walker - Mobile suit blown up when Quatre chopped it in half with his Gundam's claw. #Darlian - Mortally wounded when Lady Une threw a bomb through the window he was in, with the mortal injuries being by explosion and falling rubble. #Marshal Noventa - The plane he was on was chopped in half by Heero with his Gundam, blowing it up. Treize tricked the Gundams into thinking that OZ's leaders were on the plane. #General Ventei - The plane he and Noventa were on was chopped in half and blown up by Heero. #General Septum - Thrown out of a plane and shot in free fall by Lady Une. #General Onegell - Shot by Zechs. #Lieutenant Otto - Crashed the Tallgeese into the Sanc Kingdom to take it back from the Alliance, killing him instantly (but not destroying the Tallgeese). #Major Nanaki - Blown up by one of the Aries, on Bunt's command. #Colonel Bunt - Killed when Wufei threw one of the Aries into the cockpit of his ship, blowing it up. #Meuller - Killed when Zechs chopped his Aries in half, blowing him up. #Alex - Killed when Zechs tore his Cancer in two, blowing him up. #Inspector Acht - Mobile suit slashed by Trowa with his Gundam, blowing him up. #Mr. Winner - Shot inside his satellite by his colony, which now supported OZ. #Trant Clark - Killed in the resulting explosion when he (inside the Wing Zero) and Duo shot an energy wave and a missile at each other, respectively. Although the Wing Zero remained undamaged, he was killed. #Master Long - Blew up his colony so that Wufei would not have to worry about them (since the Romefeller foundation threatened to destroy it if he fought back). #Tsubarov - Killed by one of Wufei's fire attacks when it shot through a wall of the Lunar Fortress. #Duke Dermail - Ship blown up by three White Fang soldiers with mobile suits. #Colonel Sedichi - Destroyed by the Barge's laser cannon #Lieutenant Nichol - Crashed his mobile suit into a White Fang ship in an attempt to stop them. #Treize Khushrenada - Tallgeese II stabbed by Wufei with his Gundam's trident, blowing him up. It is believed that Treize allowed Wufei to kill him out of admiration for his honor and integrity. #Professor G - Detonated explosives on the Peacemillion in order to engage its engines (to prevent the Libra from crashing to Earth and causing eternal winter) and to kill Quinze. #Doctor J - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. #Master O - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. #Instructor H - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. #Doktor S - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. #Quinze - Killed when Professor G detonated the explosives. Category:Anime Category:Animation